1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an arm and hand rest for a keyboard, and more importantly, pertains to a padded longitudinal member for a keyboard for preventing carpal tunnel syndrome (CTS), and repetitive strain injuries (RSI)
2. Description of the Prior Art
Court reporters, as well as keyboard operators, have been subject to on-the-job medical conditions of carpal tunnel syndrome (CTS) and repetitive strain injuries (RSI) which are briefly described as nerve compression and other nerve or irritation symptoms. These symptoms lead to limited movement of one's hands and fingers, and also accounts for pain to an individual's hands and fingers. Sunderland has compiled evidence for the most cogent theory to explain the events producing carpal tunnel compression syndrome (CTS) and other nerve irritations. His basic principle implicated a low flow state beginning in the venous micro-circulation supplying the affected nerve and producing a progressive relative ischemia. This ischemia of the nerve is caused by prolonged abnormal positioning and posturing of the arm and hand. Another causative factor is the highly repetitive movement of the wrist or elbow. While this may not be the only theory supported by clinical observations, it is one theory. Other theories await the development of dynamic techniques to evaluate the actual flow rates and micro vasculature of the peripheral nerves. While there are treatments for CTS and RSI, the symptoms and manifestations of the disease are not always treatable medically or even through surgical procedures. Operative techniques are not always successful based on the numerous medical considerations and causes.
While sometimes the symptoms can be treated through procedures for better micro-circulatory flow, the nerve impulse conduction may not be fully facilitated. Restoration of the micro-circulation of the nerve fascicles may not always be achieved, and internal scarring of the nerve may follow prolonged repetitiveness of ischemia.
The present invention overcomes the medical problems in a preventative nature by providing a padded arm and hand rest. This device permits the user to rest the joints of the arm and hand in proper position and posture. This mitigates against the development of symptoms produced by nerve irritation and ischemia produced by abnormal position or positional tension.